The present invention generally relates to office furnishings such as: a desk; a chair; a table; a bookcase; a hutch; shelves; an office divider panel; a file cabinet; a fax machine; a telephone; a computer; a keyboard; a monitor; a computer mouse; a book; a lamp; a binder; a stapler; an office stamp; and a desk pad, etc.
Hospitals continue to struggle to prevent dangerous infections caused by bacteria such as MRSA, and others. Although hospital staff wipes down parts of the hospital rooms with disinfectants, the dangerous bacteria remain present in hospitals. Areas that are sometimes overlooked in a hospital are furnishings within offices, as well as reception and waiting areas.
Even offices outside of a hospital or healthcare facility are prone to harbor bacteria and therefore would benefit from being disinfected. Most common disinfectants, however, only kill bacteria present on an article at the time the disinfectant is applied, and thus such treatment is ineffective in preventing bacteria from subsequently collecting on the article.